Most vehicle owner pump their own fuel at gas stations. The fuel pumps typically comprise a fuel nozzle and a trigger handle. A user squeezes the trigger handle to pump fuel into his/her vehicle. Some users may not have sufficient strength to squeeze the trigger handle for an extended period of time.
The present invention features a fuel pump nozzle holding device for allowing a user to engage a trigger handle of a fuel nozzle and pump gas without having to hold the trigger handle.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.